Drew's Roots
by Marina Rose
Summary: How Drew's parents met...A one shot written in request for LoveLoverGrl. May not be that good but, still read please. RnR


**A/N: Okay, okay this was written as a request from one of my lovely reviewers (LoveLoverGrl) a very, very long time ago! I'm really sorry for taking forever! This one-shot is about how Drew's parents meet, and so on. Enough of my babbling just go and read already! XP**

A pink haired girl about the age of sixteen ran through the bustling streets. She was running late for her contest and it was going to start without her. _Crap! Rita is going to kill me!_ She picked up her pace a little and the contest hall came into view. She ran in past the sliding doors and down a long hall way.

"And our next contestant is-"

The pinkette burst on to the stage and panted heavily, "I'm here!" She took a deep breath and let it out. She stood up straight with her head held up high. She scanned the crowd with her expressive green eyes, searching for someone…

"I can't believe you made me late for Natalie's contest! Hurry up Mark!" A small green haired girl tapped her foot repeatedly as she waited for the boy, "If you don't hurry up I'm telling mom!"

And with those magic words Mark rushed out of his room, "I'm coming! God, what's so important about a dumb contest anyway?"

"It is not dumb! Plus I promised Natalie I'd be there!" She turned on her heel, "Now hurry up or you'll be left behind," and she started to run.

_Why does she always run?_ Mark thought before sighing and running after his sister.

"Where is she?" the pinkette wondered aloud.

"Who?"

The pink haired girl looked up startled, "Percy! What do you want?" she scowled at her fellow coordinator.

"I was merely asking a question. No need to snap at me." Percy held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for someone important. And they said that they would be here to see the semi-finals! She is so late!" the girl crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'm sure she'll be here. In the mean time you want to go get something to eat?" Percy offered blushing.

"Um, sure." She got up and grabbed his hand, "I know the perfect place!" She told as she dragged him away from backstage.

"Is this 'Natalie' even real?" Mark asked as he panted heavily. He had finally caught up to his sister in front of the big bell tower. She was quiet and Mark didn't like that. She was normally loud and hyperactive. "Hey, what's the matter?"

The green haired girl raised her head to look at her brother with tear filled eyes, "I think missed Natalie's performance and now she must hate me!" the little girl wailed.

Faced with tears, Mark had no idea what to do. "Um, don't cry Rita. Natalie isn't even real, so why get so worked up about it?"

Rita's tears dissolved in an instant, "She is so real!"

"Then how come I've never seen her!"

"Because you never hang out with me!"

"Well you're no fun to be around!"

"Jerk!" And Rita started to cry once more.

_Crap, _he thought and he was suddenly hit in the head.

"Hey, kid. This guy bothering you?" a unfamiliar female voice said.

Rita looked over at the girl who had hit him, "Natalie! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see your performance! This slowpoke (pun intended) held me back because our mom said that he had to go with me. Are you mad at me?" Rita clasped her hands together in front of her and gave the older girl her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. (Which is pretty darn cute I might add)

"No, I'm not mad. So long as you and your 'slowpoke' of a brother come and see the rest of the contest." Natalie said, winking at the young girl.

"A contest that we should be going back to." Percy said coming up the group.

"Really! When did it get this late? Whatever, if I'm late I'll be fashionably late." Natalie said striking a pose.

"Oh, yeah, Mark, this is Natalie. Natalie this is my doofus of a brother, Mark. See, see I told you she was read but, you didn't believe me." Rita stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yeah, see I'm real, Mark." Natalie flipped her hair and stuck her own tongue out.

Mark got up and pinched Natalie's cheeks, "Ow!" she squealed.

Mark smirked, "Just making sure."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, "Whatever, let's head back to the contest hall. Percy, we have to get ready for the next round." She rubbed her cheek with one hand and grabbed Percy's with her free one.

Mark felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, "Is that guy her boyfriend?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Rita asked raising a single eye brow.

"No way!"

"And now let the semi-finals begin!" the mc cheered into the microphone, "Our first match up will be, Natalie verses Caleb!"

Natalie ran out onto stage with her two pokeballs clenched in each hand. She closed her eyes and whispered something before tossing the pokeballs up into the air. With a loud popping noise her Pokémon made their dazzling debut. There stood a tall and proud Siczor and a humble and graceful Dragonair. Caleb sent out a Dustox and a Salamence.

"Start!"

"Guys, use routine 12!" Natalie shouted after a moment's hesitation.

"Huh?" her opponent said in confusion.

Dragonair flew up high till it was above the other two pokemon, then it began to charge up energy in its mouth.

"That's Draco Meteor!" Rita exclaimed in excitement.

And while the pokemon were looking up in to the sky, Siczor rushed over to them with its pinchers glowing.

"And that's X-scissor!"

Rita started at her brother, "You're so weird."

"And you're not?" he shot back.

"Touché."

The pokemon now focused on the pokemon attacking them and allowed Dragonair to complete its charge up and fire the strong dragon type move at Dustox and Salamence. Dust flew everywhere as Natalie's pokemon returned to her side. As the dust settled the crowd could see that the other two pokemon had fainted and that Caleb was out of points.

"And the winners are Natalie and her Siczor and Dragonair!" the mc shouted to the wild crowd, "Next time we see her it'll be at the finals!"

Percy gave Natalie her props and told her that he hadn't made it to the final round.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to kicking your-"

"Natalie!" Rita called out to the older girl. The little girl jump tackled the older one to the ground, "You were awesome out there!"

"What was your attack combo called?"

Natalie looked up at Mark, "What it's called?"

"Yeah," Mark smirked and held out a hand to help her up.

"Oh, it's called 'Heaven and Earth'."

"Could you teach it to me?"

"Maybe but, I don't know. I'll think about it okay?" she winked at him, "Right now I have to go and prepare for the finals."

Mark reached out and caught her wrist, "How about if I beat you in a pokemon battle? If I win you teach me the combo and you go on a date with me."

"And if I win?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll do anything you want for a week."

Natalie smiled cockily, "Then you better get ready to my chores for the next week because there is no way I'm going to let you win." She stepped out of his grasp and grabbed Percy's hand, "Come on, we got to train!"

Rita looked at her love-struck brother from head to toe, "He's got it bad…"

And so they had their battle and, with only a slight lead, Mark won. They went on the date and many more after that until a year later when they got married. And four more years later, they had a beautiful baby boy and they called him Drew…

**A/N; Ahh, finally done. I would like to say that was easy but, it wasn't! xp So I would love some feedback if there are any mistakes, (cuz I know there are some) and what I could do better! Hoped you liked it LoveLoverGrl and any who read this! Review ^^**


End file.
